Girlfriends Gone Bad
by Bridges06Students
Summary: by wrightd. First time fanfiction by a member of the LHS Bridges sumemr program. As Joan woke up to the bright sunlight coming through her bedroom window she looked to the left of her and saw some unknown male lying next to her. “Who is this man,” she pon


Girlfriends Gone Bad

As Joan woke up to the bright sunlight coming through her bedroom window she looked to the left of her and saw some unknown male lying next to her. "Who is this man," she pondered.

Just as soon as she had spoken did he wake, "Hey baby, how'd you sleep?"

"Who are you," Joan asked.

"You don't remember me," the unknown male said, hurt. "I'm Julian. Remember, I bought you like three Vodka's last night, and then we hit the floor and started dancing."

Joan, thinking hard vaguely remembered a tall, dark, handsome, buff, dude who had the cleanest waves in his head, who was dressed in Sean Jean from head to toe, but she didn't remember coming back to the house with him; but evidently she had, but what had they done?

"Oh yeah, how could I forget you," Joan said slyly trying to play off her ignorance. I remember you; you're Julian, fine Julian. Say Julian, what did we do after we got off the floor last night, because frankly I don't remember much about last night; you know it's all a little hazy."

Julian, must not catching onto the fear in Joan's words answered, "Oh, nothing much, we drank another round of drinks, then we left there about 3 in the morning, and went to your Maya's house, and stayed there about an hour, and eventually we came home.

Now as they both began to get out the bed and make their way to the kitchen, Joan noticed how tore up the room looked; there were clothes and pillows scattered left and right all over the floor, vases overturned and a lot of other things out of place. The worry really began to kick in now. "What to do," thought Joan? "I know what. I'ma call Maya to see what happened." Joan quickly went to go get her phone that was all the way in the very back of the house. Next she locked herself in the back room and quickly dialed her friend's number.

"Hello?" Maya answered still sounding sleepy.

"Maya, girl this is Joan. Girl please tell me you know this man that's over her in my house, "Joan practically screamed into the phone.

"Yeah girl, that's my cousin Julian, remember I told you I found you a blind date. What's wrong girl, he ain't treating you right, because ya know I can be over there real quick."

"Naw girl I woke up thinking I was alone in the bed, when I turn around and hear this deep voice, and then I see all these clothes over the floor and then I don't remember anything….."

"Ewww girl y'all did the nasty!" was all Joan heard on the other end of the receiver, coming from her best friend.

"Oh girl, put him on the phone; put Julian on the phone," Maya urged on.

"No—I will not, because…. No I just won't."

"Okay then, I got you; just remember that, you're gonna need me one day, but remember this.

"Anyways, what you plan on doing today," asked the noisy friend, "I mean you do have a man over your house for the first time in, what has it been, a good six months."

"Nothing, I'm going to do nothing. But I need to get back to him, so I will call you later—okay?"

"Okay"

As Joan hung up the phone and turned around, she saw Julian, who was only covered up by a baby blue towel.

"So—, there was a long moment of silence, and a lot of tension in the air. Joan took the initiative and made the first move.

"Look, I'm sorry, seriously I don't remember anything about last night, the only thing that I do know is that you're Julian, Maya's cousin. So what I'm going to need you to do is get your stuff and leave—not to be rude or anything but please, just go.

A faint, "okay" was the only thing that was heard.

Even though the day started really weird, Joan was determined not to let that affect the rest of her day. After Julian left, which was around 1p.m .Joan jumped into the shower. Next she went about her regular schedule of flat ironing her hair, brushing her teeth, you know all the "must-do's" Joan called up Toni to see what was up with her.

"Hey girl, what's up?"

"Oh hey Joan, nothing much, I'm out shopping with Madison' I decided to do the motherly thing today," Toni said as she chuckled.

"Oh nice the motherly thing, and what would that be? Where exactly are you out shopping—Babies R Us?"

"Of course not girl; what would I look like in some cheap store like that, oh never! I am at the ever famous _La Rouge"_

"I thought that was a store for people like us, not babies?" Joan asked confused.

"Duh! Oh you thought I meant I was out shopping for Madison? Girl naw her days to go shopping is Tuesday and Thursday—my days on the other hand are; Monday, Wednesday, Friday, Saturday, and Sunday.

"You throwed girl! But anyways I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today, ooh girl do I have some drama to tell you!"

"What, What? Oh girl I'm on my way over there now. Hold- on give me about ten minutes, and I'll be pulling up." As Joan looks at the clock, she realizes that ten minutes have passed by, she looks again and another ten minutes has passed bye, she looks yet again and realizes that thirty minutes has passed by. Ding Dong! Joan rushes to the door to find a bogged down Toni holding about 15 bags of clothes and a baby.

"Now that's multitasking," Joan thought to herself.

"Sorry I was late, but as I was leaving I passed the shoe store and I couldn't resist myself."


End file.
